Heaven's Comfort
by supercellchaser
Summary: Sam is sick and Dean is on a hunt. Castiel is there to care for Sam. Castiel/Sam. Nothing naughty, just some cuteness.


Sam/Castiel is love.

Sam groaned, curling into a tight ball underneath the heavy blankets. Why was it so cold? Wasn't he just burning up a second ago? His stomach churned and he fought to keep the bile down. "_It wouldn't be so hard if the colors of the wallpaper weren't puke freakin' green!" _Sam thought to himself miserably.

"You okay there, Sammy?"

Sam couldn't answer his brother. No good came out of trying to speak at the current moment.

"Mmmmhnnn." Sam groaned, for it was all he could manage to do. Dean chuckled, and if Sam hadn't been so carefully trying to control his churning stomach, he would have beaten the living crap out of his annoying older brother. All he responded with was an annoyed grunt.

"I know, I know." Dean said in an amused voice as Sam heard him snap his phone shut. "This isn't funny." Sam grunted his reply once again.

Dean came into view and sat on the edge of Sam's bed. He gently placed his hand on Sam's forehead. "Still pretty warm there, Sammy. I'd say the flu is kicking your butt." Indeed, Sam had been bedridden for the past three days fighting a nasty case of the flu. Dean had been pretty patient with him but Sam, sick of being sick, just wanted Dean to leave him alone.

Sam glared at Dean. His stomach had calmed a bit and he was able to find the ability to speak. "Never would have guessed." He replied in a sarcastic tone.

Dean smiled. "Well, I hate to break it to you kiddo but I just got off the phone with Bobby and there is a case not too far from here that he wants us to check out. Simple haunting but apparently it's giving an old friend of Bobby's a lot of trouble. Seeing as you look like you'd barf all over the place if you got up, I figured you'd be okay for a few hours while I took care of it by myself. Is that cool?"

Sam nodded, curling farther into the blankets. Dean's upbeat attitude was a bit too much for him right now anyway. "Yeah." He said, working to keep his nauseas stomach under control. "Yeah, it's cool."

"You'll be okay for a few hours?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

Dean proceeded to gather his gear from different areas of the dirty little motel room they were currently holed up in.

"Okay, I'll be back later. Probably around five-ish." Dean said as he placed a bottle of water, a cell phone, and two Tylenol on the bedside table next to Sam. "Call me if you need anything, alright?"

Sam nodded, hoping to be able to drift off after Dean left.

Dean grinned and grabbing his keys off the small, dusty table in the corner of the room said, "Don't die." as he exited the room. Had Sam not felt like he actually _was_ dying he would have replied.

Sam heard the Impala roar to life outside the window as his older brother departed. Sam groaned and, suddenly feeling as though he was on fire, kicked himself out of the blankets that he had mummified himself in. That proved to be a bad idea. _"Too…much…movement! " S_am's mind screamed. Sam lurched to his feet as the room tilted from side to side. He just barely made it to the bathroom. He collapsed on the dirty floor in front of the toilet and held on for dear life as the contents of his stomach spilled inside the bowl.

When no more could be purged Sam fell back against tub with a loud groan. Everything was spinning and his head felt as though it would burst from the pressure. He shivered, his teeth chattering. Wasn't he just burning hot two minutes ago? He contemplated getting up and snuggling back under the blankets but the concept of moving didn't seem feasible at the moment.

"Sam?"

Sam opened his blurry eyes to see Castiel…well in his current state Sam saw about three Castiel's…standing in the doorway to the bathroom in all his Holy trench coat-ness.

"Yeah?" Sam mumbled closing his eyes again. The three Castiel's were making his head spin. He heard the angel come closer and felt him kneel down beside Sam. A cool hand appeared on his clammy forehead.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked. Instead of waiting for an answer, he seemed to conclude on his own. "You look very sick."

"Flu." Sam groaned, his eyes opening to a merciful one Castiel. _Thank you, Jesus._ "If you're looking for Dean, he went on a job. Should be back later."

Castiel nodded. "I did come to ask Dean something but it can wait." With a strength that no person could have thought a small man like Castiel's host to have, he lifted Sam up off the ground and flung one of Sam's arms over his own shoulder. He supported ninety percent of the sick man's weight as he gently helped him back to the previously forgotten bed.

Sam was surprised by Castiel's gentleness but it was not unwelcome as he propped himself up and relaxed against the myriad of pillows. Sam's eyes had closed as he let himself sink into the mattress. A blanket was gently pulled over his shivering frame.

"Thanks." Sam murmured, opening his eyes as the angel sat on the edge of the bed, identical to how Dean had a short while ago.

"You are quite ill." Castiel commented quietly. In a motion that surprised both him and Sam, Castiel gently smoothed back Sam's sweaty bangs from his forehead. Sam nodded his concurrence, an odd feeling, different from that of nausea in the pit of his stomach.

Castiel seemed to be experiencing the same feeling as Sam for he blinked in confusion and slowly pulled his hand away. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

Sam shook his head slowly. "No, thank you." He actually had begun to feel a bit better. Dean always did say that puking makes you feel better. "But, can I ask you a question?" The question Sam meant to ask had been on his mind for a long time now and for some reason, he felt this the perfect time to ask it.

"Of course."

"Is it true that anyone can be forgiven for their sins?"

Castiel smiled. "You are asking about yourself." Sam nodded and smiled too, his eyelids growing heavy. "Am I that obvious?" He asked sleepily.

Castiel nodded. "Redemption is given to any who truly repent."

"Even a monster?"

"You are no monster, Sam Winchester."

Sam nodded, not quite agreeing but too tired to respond. Exhaustion was pulling him under. Castiel's presence was comforting in a way that Sam could not describe. It was very peaceful.

"You are tired, Sam. Rest now."

Sam was way ahead of that request already.

Castiel watched as sleep pulled Sam Winchester under. Gentle snores escaped him. As Castiel had done earlier, he gently ran his hand through Sam's sweaty hair.

To him, Sam Winchester was a remarkable young man. His sins were numerous but his quest for Redemption was more powerful than the angel had ever seen in any other human.

His hand left Sam's hair and came to rest on his clammy cheek. Sam truly was a remarkable man. There was something about Sam's faith and his desperate search for forgiveness that pulled Castiel in. In an action that surprised Castiel to the fullest, the angel leaned down and placed his forehead against Sam's, closing his eyes before speaking.

"Your sins are many, Sam, but you are forgiven. Remember that."


End file.
